Beaten
by Plasma Snow
Summary: Based on the Whumptober prompt Beaten. October 28th, Beaten. Six year old Hiccup timeline, before meeting Toothless. Hiccup is beaten up by his cousin Snotlout in the woods who is willing to do anything to make his father Spitelout love him, even teach the heir to Berk of lesson for being a screw-up. Sorry for short word count!


**October 28th-Beaten**

"Go suck a rock." Hiccup mumbled as his own cousin kicked him in the stomach for the fourth time that evening. He was laying on his side, tears welling in his bruised eyes as blood dripped from his nose. Despite his young age of just six years old, he could tell his right wrist was sprained. He tried to curl into himself to protect his stomach, but the next kick hit him hard enough to temporarily stun him. His eyes and nose burned too, his face caked in dirt and dried bits of blood from his nose and bottom lip.

Snotlout had caught Hiccup in the forest, telling Hiccup his dad Spitelout told him to find the heir and 'teach him a lesson' for disrupting last night's dragon raid. Hiccup hadn't had time to react before he was thrown to the ground.

"You're so weak!" Snotlout yelled, stepping on Hiccup's injured hand causing the boy to wail in pain. Snotlout had tears of his own in his eyes of pure rage and betrayal. "Dad says I should be the chief! You shouldn't be chief you little runt! Go kill yourself! It's your fault! Dad hates me because of _you!" _

Snotlout kicked Hiccup so hard in the side the smaller boy landed on his stomach. At only six years old, Snotlout was much more muscular than the Haddock boy because of the vigorous workouts his father Spitelout made him do in the basement where he had been living since he was five, forced to make his own dinners and get his own supplies. Spitelout believe teaching his son to fend for himself at such a young age would make Stoick favor his son.

"I live in the _basement _because of you! You can't even _fight _me!" More tears fell from Snotlout's eyes as Hiccup looked at him with a gaze of fear. "Pathetic is what you are! Common! We're alone in a forest! No one is here to see! Fight me! Hit me! Stand up and _fight me _like a real man! Or else you'll always be useless! **_Pathetic!_**"

Snotlout screeched the last part, stomping on the center of Hiccup's back before collapsing to the ground beside his cousin while crying profusely. Hiccup wasn't even crying anymore, just gasping for air while laying on his stomach red faced and bloody.

"I'm not going to fight you Snotlout." Hiccup whispered in a weak, squeaky six-year-old voice.

Snotlout raised an eyebrow, wiping his tears and looking at his cousin in deep confusion?

"Why not? Scared I'll beat the hell out of you?" There was some anger there to hide his sorrow. Hiccup simply shook his head and took a deep breath to calm some of the pain.

"There's no reason to. You don't severe to be hurt." Another tear fell from Hiccup's eyes as he coughed loudly, the action hurting his bruised ribs.

Snotlout was taken back. He was wide eyed for a second, before he snarled at his cousin with his teeth bared.

"You think I'm too weak to take a hit? You're just like me father!" Snotlout stood, about to run away, but Hiccup grabbed his pant leg stopping him in his tracks.

"Because...Because we're family Snotlout. I know what it's like to have a father who thinks you're weak. I wish we didn't have to hate each other, but our dads will never get along because I'm the heir."

Tears came to Snotlout's eyes again but he quickly wiped them away. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I wish it was different too. Here." Snotlout lifted Hiccup into his arms and began to walk. Hiccup knew he was going to drop him off at the bottom of the hill so Hiccup could see where his house was. Snotlout was a bully, but he would never let Hiccup die out here.

"Thanks..." Hiccup mumbled with slight sass in his voice as he was let down at the edge of the hill. Snotlout smiled brightly and crossed his arms with his chest puffed out proudly.

"I totally just carried you all this way. I _am _strong." There was a sort of deep sigh to his voice before Snotlout ran away, probably to head home.

Hiccup sighed deeply and shook his head. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees before forcing himself to stand up and walk up the hill. When he got home his father was not there.

_Probably at another counsel meeting. _Hiccup thought a little bitterly. He had to crawl up the stairs because of the sheer size of each block, but he eventually reached his room and plopped himself stomach down onto the bed, not even bothering to change his bloody cloths.

Why did he have to be the stupid heir to a chief?


End file.
